


Movie Night

by sandypenguin6



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, SO MUCH FLUFF, comforting!victor, horror movie mention, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandypenguin6/pseuds/sandypenguin6
Summary: Victor suggests a night in watching a movie he likes. But when it turns out to be a horror movie, Yuuri gets a little apprehensive.Originally posted to fanfiction.net on November 14 2016





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This was by far my most popular story on fanfic.net so I hope you enjoy it here too!

“Yuuuuuuuuri~!”

The unmistakable drawl of his name from that familiar voice sent Yuuri sitting straight up from his lying position on the bed. The call was proceed by two short knocks on his bedroom door. For a few moments Yuuri could only stare at the doorframe; after all these weeks he still got nervous.

He cleared his throat and gnawed on his lower lip in apprehension. “C-come in...” He inwardly cringed as his voice cracked slightly.

The door slid open and before his eyes stood the pale, ethereal figure of Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri noted that Victor was able to capture his full attention even in sleepwear. His eyes travelled up his body and rested on his grinning face. Victor raised a hand and gave a tiny wave.

“Hi! Let’s watch a movie tonight, okay?”

The sudden suggestion sent Yuuri to blinking quickly and stuttering out a “W-what? I-uh...”

“Yuuri...you look so tense. What? Did I work you too hard today?”

This utterance was followed by his trademark wink, which sent Yuuri’s head spinning more rapidly. He knew Victor was referring to skating practice, but the way he constantly laced his words with innuendo always sent heat crawling up Yuuri’s neck without fail.

“I-I...no, I was just... Why did you want to watch a movie all of a sudden?”

Victor’s expression turned from teasing to relaxed. Yuuri attempted to calm his swiftly beating heart. “Oh! Well I just saw this DVD sitting on your shelf and wanted to give it a watch. What do you say?”

Victor proffered the cover to Yuuri, to which the latter had to mask an expression of terror. Victor had found one of his sister’s horror movies.

“It’s one of my favourite genres. I want to share all my interests with you, Yuuri.” His smile was less teasing and more genuine this time, making Yuuri feel an overwhelming surge of guilt.

Yuuri had an unfortunate reputation for being easily spooked by anything that could be considered supernatural. He suspected this had started when, at age 5, his sister had convinced him that a family of ghosts lived in the far hall closet and were plotting to possess everyone in the onsen. His fearful personality had also been the source of much of the teasing he got from his fellow classmates during his elementary school days. Though he’d try to keep his nervousness under wraps as an adult, he would rarely be successful.

Horror movies featuring supernatural elements (his sister’s favourite kind, also including the one Victor was offering to him now) were especially tough for Yuuri to get through. The way the music, visuals, and storytelling could combine into the ultimate terror-awakening combination had given Yuuri nightmares for weeks on end. No, he had sworn to himself he’d never go near another horror movie again in case he had never really gotten over these irrational fears and would appear even weaker to his family and friends. His resolve had been steady for quite a few years.

And yet here was Victor, his idol-turned-coach, the person whose opinion he cared about most out of anyone in the world, asking him for such a simple request: to watch a movie together; to share each other’s interests. Yuuri felt giddily happy just remembering that Victor was around all the time and treated him like he was special daily. The surrealism of the circumstance was still so hard to accept.

But, oh yeah, Victor wanted to watch a horror movie. Apparently he watched them all the time. He was used to them. Yuuri once again began to panic. The very last thing he wanted to do was to disappoint Victor. Make himself seem less in his eyes. He was afraid every day that Victor wasn’t pleased enough with how his skating was progressing; every day he was afraid Victor might get bored and leave suddenly. Though Victor always told Yuuri that he wasn’t giving up on him, Yuuri’s anxieties remained and influenced a lot of what he did around Victor. Watching a movie was such a little thing, but Yuuri wanted to try everything he could to get closer to his coach.

“Yuuri...Yuuuuuriiiii?” Yuuri suddenly snapped his consciousness back to the present where Victor was idly waving a hand in front of his face. Yuuri shook his head a little to wake himself up.

“Sorry...must have spaced out there for a second.”

“Is there anything on your mind?” Victor sat next to Yuuri on the edge of the bed, letting their shoulders brush as he leaned forward with mild concern. “As your coach, I want you to let me know if anything’s wrong...” 

Yuuri’s nervousness ratcheted up a few more notches while his hyperawareness of Victor’s body kicked in with their close proximity. The slight warmth emanating from him, the way Victor’s hand was so close that his fingers were nearly touching Yuuri’s thigh... 

A hot blush enflamed his cheeks as Yuuri automatically backpedalled.

“N-no, of course not! Nothing’s wrong!”

Victor sighed and gave him a little more space, a disappointed look on his face. Yuuri knew that being honest with Victor was probably the best thing to do, but he refused to look like a coward, especially over something as inconsequential as a movie genre.

Plastering a small smile on his face, Yuuri nodded towards Victor. “Let’s do it. Let’s watch the movie.”

Victor appeared to be apprehensive for a few moments to Yuuri’s lukewarm response, obviously spotting that something was off with his pupil. He seemed to brush this off quickly, however, as he energetically stood up.

“Okay then! Shall we?” Victor gazed down at Yuuri with a playful grin, causing Yuuri to stumble slightly as he got up a little too enthusiastically. He might have been trying too hard to appear as if the idea of watching whatever movie this was wasn’t scaring him half to death.

Victor chuckled a little under his breath as he led the way to the television, making Yuuri blush furiously once again. 

“You’re truly fascinating, you know that?” Victor looked over his shoulder at Yuuri walking at a snail's pace behind him. “I can never understand what’s going on inside that head of yours, Yuuri.”

Hearing this almost caused Yuuri’s heart to stop entirely. How could someone as interesting, enigmatic, enthralling as Victor want to know what was going on inside his head, of all people.

“Well...” Yuuri’s response was barely above a murmur. “There’s not really much that you don’t already know.”

“Oh, I beg to differ.” Victor said this so offhandedly, there was no way he knew how appreciated and content it made Yuuri feel to hear those words. Especially from the person who said them.

Yuuri was mercifully spared from trying to come up with a response as Victor became engrossed in setting up the DVD player. The distraction of Victor’s attention wore off and Yuuri’s fear began to settle back into his system. He slowly sank to the floor and brought his knees up to his chest. For further protection, Yuuri grabbed one of the nearby spare pillows and scrunched it comfortably between his legs and body, wrapping his arms around it in a tight grip.

Victor sat down close to him again, glancing at Yuuri from the corner of his eye with a slight smirk. “Comfy?”

Yuuri buried his reddening face farther into the pillow, giving a small nod. “Mmhm... This is how I usually watch movies.” Though he was sure Victor saw through his lame cover-up, he seemed to pay it no mind as he pressed the play button on the remote. Yuuri tried not to tense in anticipation as the opening credits rolled.

At first it seemed okay. The atmosphere of the movie was spooky but not overly terrifying and Yuuri found himself actually liking a bit of the dialogue. He was glad that the movie was available with Russian subtitles so Victor could understand it too.

It wasn’t until the film couple spent their first night in their new home that was obviously haunted that Yuuri started to feel his stomach churn uncomfortably in fright. When the outline of the possessed girl appeared at the end of the hallway he gripped the pillow more tightly to stop his hands from shaking. The first jump scare caused him to flinch violently and hide his eyes in the pillow, trying to protect his thoughts from any images that could haunt him later in the night.  
He nearly yelped when he felt a slight pressure on his arm. He looked up slowly to see Victor placing a hand consolingly on his upper arm, concern etching his features into a deep frown.

“Yuuri?” His voice was smooth and comforting, and his thumb stroked small, calming circles on the sleeve of Yuuri’s t-shirt. For a moment Yuuri forgot about the movie, but a loud noise sounded from the TV signalling another jump scare, causing Yuuri to whimper and close the distance between him and Victor, curling into his side like a child. He would have been embarrassed if he hadn’t been out of his mind with fear.

Yuuri attempted to calm his tremors as he hid his face against Victor’s shoulder, the sounds of the movie causing him to wince even without seeing the visuals that accompany them. He felt Victor’s arm wrap itself lightly around his shoulders, the television going silent (presumably because Victor had paused the movie). Victor’s hand moved up to cradle the back of Yuuri’s neck, playing with the ends of his hair as he did so. For a while neither said anything, only sat together until Yuuri calmed down. Being huddled against Victor felt warm and comforting, Yuuri never imagined that being this close to him would feel so good.

After a few shaky breaths, Yuuri plucked up the courage to speak, barely above a whisper.

“Sorry...”

Victor was quiet for a few more moments before replying, but Yuuri could feel his arm tighten around him, increasing his feeling of protection.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were afraid?”

The embarrassment of the situation hit Yuuri at full force. He attempted to pull away from Victor but found that the arm encircling him was keeping him firmly in place. Yuuri relented and instead only turned his head to face Victor.

“I couldn’t...I mean, I just...” He felt close to tears due to a combination of embarrassment at his apparent co-dependence and the fright he had gotten from the movie. However, Yuuri decided to come clean entirely. With a more determined look on his face, Yuuri blurted out “I didn’t want to disappoint you!”

Victor’s eyebrows rose a bit as their gazes locked, his free hand reaching up to cup Yuuri’s cheek. Though another blush crept up Yuuri’s face at the intimate gesture, he couldn’t help but feel even more comforted and had to resist leaning his cheek further against Victor’s palm. Yuuri kept his eyes on Victor’s as he gazed at him incredulously.

“Why would you think that would disappoint me? It’s just a movie. Certainly not enough for you to get so upset over...” The way he looked so genuinely troubled at Yuuri’s distress almost broke Yuuri’s heart.

“No, that’s not it...well, not all of it.” Yuuri took a deep breath before attempting to finish his confession. “Ever since you got here I’ve been trying not to make you disappointed in me. My skating’s been improving but...” Yuuri finally averted his eyes in shame. “But what if that’s not enough to make you stay? This...you acknowledging my skating, and acknowledging me...it was all I ever wanted. Now my dream has come true, and I’m living in fear that one day I’ll just wake up and...you’ll be gone. That I couldn’t k-keep you here...” Yuuri choked up towards the end of his speech, feeling a tear roll down his cheek to intertwine with Victor’s fingers. He tried to continue even though his breathing became more ragged.

“A-and you wanted...to share this with me. This is something you like and you wanted to share it with me...I-I just wanted to...share something with you. You’re so...so important to me...” Yuuri found he couldn’t continue through the haze of emotions that was beginning to overcome him. Victor’s hand invited him to come closer. 

Yuuri finally broke down, his fears and anxieties crashing down on him like a dark cataclysm. As he cried against Victor’s neck, he felt Victor’s hand rubbing soothing circles on his back, his voice shushing in his ear, as if consoling a child. Yuuri chuckled darkly at himself through his tears.  
“And I...wanted to watch the movie to prove to you that I wasn’t weak...that backfired...”

Victor stroked his hair again and spoke softly. “Yuuri...you’re not weak. I...I had no idea you thought that much of me.” He took a deep breath, as if calming his own emotions. “When I said I wasn’t giving up on you, I didn’t just mean your skating...”

Yuuri lifted his head and turned his puffy red eyes to look at Victor smiling softly at him, as if treasuring a beautifully delicate flower. “In you I see potential to be so much more than you see in yourself. I felt like...I was the only one who could help you see that too.”

Yuuri was speechless. Victor believing in him, seeing greatness in him, was more than he could have dreamed of. After a while Yuuri gave a small smile back and giggled. “Yeah, well you’re probably right about that. You’d be the only one with the ability to impact me that much...”

Both men chuckled a little at that and relaxed more into each other’s arms, each a little too comfortable to untangle just yet.

“So...” Victor began after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “What would you like to do now?”

“Y’know, being next to you like this... I feel so much more comfortable. Do you think...we could try putting the movie on again?” Yuuri was slightly apprehensive, but he wanted to test his theory out. Victor made him feel braver and bolder.

Victor seemed to share his apprehension, tensing slightly in Yuuri’s arms. “Is that really okay with you?”

“Yeah. I promise if I get uncomfortable we can turn it off right away.” He gave an encouraging smile to his coach, who seemed slightly placated.

“Well...I did want to see how it ended. Okay, we’ll put it on again. But as soon as you’re scared you tell me, okay? I don’t want you getting emotionally traumatized before practice tomorrow.” Victor winked at him as he said this, making Yuuri laugh cheerfully.

“I’ll let you know...” Yuuri tentatively nuzzled his face closer into Victor’s neck, relaxing when Victor leaned his cheek against the top of his head in response. Though he was about to watch one of his most hated movie genres. Yuuri felt happier than he could remember.

 

To say that Victor was worried about Yuuri’s reaction to the movie after his tearful confession would be an understatement. Seeing him that upset had switched something in him. Now all of a sudden he was glancing down at the boy in his arms every five minutes to make sure he wasn’t turning into a basket case. Victor wanted to make sure he did everything he could to keep Yuuri from feeling that way again.

Unfortunately Victor got a little more complacent with his checks as the movie reached its climax. By the end of the film he decided that the cover art looked a lot scarier than the film actually was. He would have been disappointed if other events hadn’t already happened that night.

Shutting the TV off, he whispered “Yuuri, are you okay?” He was surprised when no response came and shifted his head to look at his student’s. What he saw almost caused him to laugh out loud.

Yuuri Katsuki had fallen asleep in the middle of a horror movie.

Settling on a light chuckle rather than a full laugh, Victor nuzzled his cheek into Yuuri’s hair, breathing in the fresh smell of his shampoo.

“Yuuri...” he murmured. “You were never weak. It’s not a weakness to utilize support from those who love you...”


End file.
